Zakiru the Hedgehog
Zakiru is a Deteuragonist in the Vazz the Hedgehog series. He is the leader of the Razor Rogues. He is the brother of Jakiba and Trevor as well as Kasami and Kariami. He is the descendant of Elliot the Wolf Sage. He is the husband of Peppermint Izayoi and father of Purama Izayoi, Tatsu Izayoi and to his baby girl Ami Izayoi. Zakiru was once the leader of the Razor Rogues. He wanted to destroy the world for hating his mother. But he realized he needed to cleanse his clan of hatred. Zakiru fought countless foes he killed Jinai for murdering his mother killed his father and killed Tamris the clan leader but he killed himself after he killed Tamris because of the poison in his system. Zakiru died a hero to the Razor Clan and has made a change in the revolution of the clan. Zakiru has been resurrected after 4 years being dead. He was one of the many fighters who survived the invasion of the dark dragon. Vazz and Zakiru are the only two remaining strongest mobians after the death of Jeff and Jacob. Zakiru retires from fighting to start a new life with Peppermint preparing their children for the world. Basic info Name: Zakiru Kyoya Izaiyoi Age: 16 (VTH) 17 (Vazz X) 19 (Defenders of Mobius, At the time of his death) 38 (Epilogue) 45 (The Legend of Emerald) Orientation: Straight Relationship Status: Married to Peppermint Amiyuki Izayoi Relatives; Sedromai Izayoi (father, deceased) Kara Izayoi (mother, deceased) Trevor Izayoi (half- brother) Jakiba Izayoi (brother, deceased) Kasami Izayoi (older sister) Shikara Igarashi (sister-in-law) Kariami Izayoi (younger sister) Peppermint Izayoi (ex-wife, remarried in Season 5 now wife) Purama Izayoi (daughter) Tatsu Izayoi (son) Ami Izayoi (daughter) Elliot the Wolf Sage (reincarnation) Type: Speed/Power Status: Deceased (resurrected) Abilities: Super Speed, Super strength, Dark fire manipulation, instant regeneration, Lightning manipulation Forms: Amaterasu, Oni Date of Creation: September 12th 2008 Voiced by: Josh Grelle (English) Early Life Zakiru was born in the Razor Clan in Tatakuru Valley. One day Zakiru was outside playing until a scream from down the hall he runs to her and he sees a pool of blood with his mother on the floor. he sees Jinai and confronted him. Jinai told him to use the hate to get stronger and to go after him. Zakiru cries and will avenge his mother death at all cost. Zakiru thinking about the past at first caused trouble to the Awesome Bringers beating Jeff 3 times in a battle. Fighting for the family Zakiru was so hated and wanted nothing more to kill Jinai for murdering his mother. During this time he trained with Dante and met Vazz and the two engaged in combat as he was kicked in the face and he left soon after. Zakiru was confronted by Dante and he helped him by teaching him the Kaminari Tenshou.Zackamai then traveled the world to find followers of the clan and kill them. He assembled a team known as the Razor Rogues. He wanted to take down the people responsible for destroying his family. Zakiru then discovered his father wanted his mother dead from the start and went after him. Zakiru fought and killed him but he was under mind control by Tamris. Sedromai loved his wife and never wanted to kill her. Zackamai was able to make amends with his father but was deeply sadden by his death he was in a uncontrollable rage that only Peppermint was able to help him. Zakiru and Peppermint traveled back to Vazz's house but found Kyoshoku Uchiha dead on the ground as Hanzo was gonna kill Zakiru Peppermint took the blow for him. Zakiru nearly beat Hanzo to a blood pulp but was unable to due to the fact he had information on where Tamris was. Zakiru took the info and hopefully finds him. Zakiru finds his hide out he encounters Caitalina and fough her to the death. Zakiru then confronts the man who cause his family so much turmoil. Tamris the Grand leader of the Razor Clan. Legacy Zakiru confronted Tamris in the most brutal battle in the world. Zakiru had to go all out to defeat him. Tamris held nothing back at the fact that he ruined his family. Zakiru was infected with a poison to kill fiends. Zakiru was able to fight back and crushed his heart. Zakiru unfortunately was severely wounded in the battle and pukes out the poison and almost all of his blood. Zakiru couldn't cope with the pain it was the most gut wrenching pain in the world to him. Zakiru had to stab himself in the heart and was relieved and is happy that he gets to reunite with Peppermint after his time with her. Zakiru died with the intention of changing his clans history. He ultimately succeeded with Kasami leading it into the new future. Then thanks to his blessing from Peppermint and Jacob. He was ressurected and continues his life with Peppermint and with his kids Purama and Tatsu with a new-born coming in the spring. The final battle Zakiru took his family to safety and fights alongside his razor rogue comrades and fights of the remainder of Rajans forces and kills Lui. Zakiru then helps Vazz defeat his grandfather by using the perma seal incantation to seal the dark dragon away. Zakiru then attacks and kills Grezadel. Zakiru fights the last of Rajans forces and fights his dead father. Zakiru kills his father and is distrought at the fact he took another one of his familys lives. Zakiru told himself after all this is over he will retire from fighting. After Vazz saved his grandfather and sealed the dark dragon away. Zakiru challenged Vazz one last time to give him a proper send off and for Vazz to prove he is ready to become king. The fight lasted for days and then with one final clash with Vazzs dragon charged Azuma Boruto and Zakiru crimson flame onyx charged Kaminari Tenshou both Vazz and his arms blew off and nearly killing them both. Zakiru was able to regenerate his arm but it cost Vazz his. Zakiru retires from fighting and Peppermint and him raised their daughter and son to prepare them for the world. In Legend of Emerald Zakiru has a young daughter named Ami with Peppermint as Purama and Tatsu left home to find their place in the world. Zakiru retiring with Peppermint confident they taught their children well and passed the torch to a bright and peaceful future for all of Mobius. Triva * Zakiru was created at first like Fang the Sniper but was later changed to a hedgehog. * Zakiru's throw in the fighting games is the RKO which was changed to Fiend Stunner. The RKO was a move used by WWE Superstar Randy Orton * Zakiru's fighting style is similar to Kazuya Mishimas from Tekken but with a few moves Kazuya didn't use. * Zakiru has killed more people in the series next to Hanzo at a total of 5,680 people. * Zakiru is a big fan of the Dragon Chronicles series. * Josh Grelle who was the voice for Zakiru left Cyber Media to pursue his career did not voice Zakiru in the final episodes of the anime. Anthony Taylor voiced him in the final episodes where he has appeared and up to his death. Until Josh Grelle returned for the final season and then carried on to play Zakiru in The Legend of Emerald. * Zakiru's favorite color is Moonlight Black. * Zakiru's final trump card was his Diamond Lightning: Executioner's Sword. Which devastated and destroyed Caitalina and nearly eradicated his body. * Zakiru has won multiple smash bros tournaments. Winning 659 matches and only losing 3 * Before the series started Zakiru was supposed to be born on Angel Island but the creator wanted to make it original to his series he changed it to TataKuru Valley instead. * Zakiru was created by Anthony Taylor's negative emotions. Category:Hedgehogs